As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard defines cables, connectors, and protocols usable for communications and power transfers between different information handling systems and/or other electronic devices. For example, the USB Type-C (USB-C) specification describes USB-C cables that contain a full set of wires and a controller.
A USB-C power adapter receives utility power (or any other power source), converts it into another form (e.g., from AC to DC), and then provides it to an information handling system (or battery) over a USB-C cable. In some cases, a USB-C cable may include a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) that indicates a communication or power status of the USB interface. These LED indicators are powered via dedicated wires within the USB-C cable.